The Angel's Darkness
by DreamSlayer666
Summary: Carter is an outcast. She always has been. She feels she doesn't fit in with the other kids her age. Why? Because she still believes. She believes in the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, and yes, Jack Frost. So what would happen if them two meet...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner: Alright, first of all let me start off by saying that this is one of the first fan fictions I've written and is the first one I'll have posted on here. I am very self-conscious about my work so leave reviews to let me know what you think. The prologue here is more of a preview of what the story is going to be about so leave comments about if I should continue working on this or not. So yeah. I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Prologue **

**~Carter's Point Of View~**

All I remember was that I fell off the cliff into the darkness of the ravine. After that everything went dark. My body was numb. I couldn't feel a thing. I tried to shout out for help but nothing came out. No sound. No _breath. _I was petrified. Why couldn't I see properly? Why couldn't I hear properly? It all made no sense.

"Carter!"

That scream pierced the veil of silence I was imprisoned in. I could hear that scream and I knew exactly who it was. _Tallie. _Oh my dear Tallie. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I wish I could answer you. I wish I could shout back that I am okay. But then I would be lying. I never lie.

So I laid there in darkness. Tallie leaned over the edge of the cliff and tried squinting to see past the tears that cascaded from her eyes. Why was she so sad? I was only hurt. Right? There was another voice. A male voice. Jack?

I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't tell anything really. I was too numb. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I had no control over my body anymore. I couldn't speak, let alone shout.

Then I remembered. We were fighting. All of us. Even me and Tallie, despite the fact that we had no powers. We were only human after all. I saved her. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. _I saved her. _I pushed her out of the way and got hit myself. I wish I could see her one last time. I wish I could say goodbye. _No! _I'll be alright. I'll come out of this okay and then I can see everyone again.

I could hear Tallie and Jack. They must all be worried sick about me. Why doesn't someone come find me? The sounds of fighting no longer filled the air. Was it over? Had we won?

I moved. Someone was holding me. I wanted to reach out and touch them. I wanted to tell them not to be sad. I'll be okay, but I couldn't do any of that. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to wake up from this bad dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Everything.

Jack holding me in his arms, shaking me gently, trying to get me to open my eyes. Tallie shouting my name from the cliff, her injured arm in its sling around her neck. It was real. _This _was real. Death. That's what was happening. I was _dying_. That's why everyone was sad. That's why Jack was crying and why Tallie was shouting my name. Why hadn't I known this before? Why was I so blind to this simple fact? Maybe it was because I didn't want to believe it. _No one _wanted to believe it but it was true.

In a way I guess it was a good way to die. I mean not the way I died but the reason. I died to save my friend. I felt good about that fact. Maybe I could go in peace now that I know that. A tear managed to fight its way up over my eyelid. It ran down the side of my cheek. I exhaled for the last time as that tear fell. Everything was silent and dark after that. I don't know what was happening around me at all anymore. All I know was that I was no longer part of this world.

My name is Carter Wright and this is my story.

* * *

**Author's Corner: So yeah. That there was the prologue and I guess a preview. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll post more. (I probably will anyways XD) Leave reviews and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to update this as soon as possible. I am quite busy with school and such. (Plus I'm lazy X3) So yeah. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner: Woohoo! Chapter one! :D I'm surprised thatI updated this as soon as I did. I planned to have updated it later than this. X3 Well, here it is. Hope you like it! One thing I want to let you all know though is that I will be updating this when my schedule allows it. I do have a part time job and lots of schoolwork and all. So, I'll update it when I can, but I will try to go for at least one update every week. One more thing, anything in the story that is in bold words like this paragraph here is me as the author talking, not the characters. I may do that to explain something. Just letting you all know now. Okay, I'll stop blabbing now. X3 Enjoy! **

**Chapter One **

**~Carter's Point Of View~ **

The two of us were breathing heavily, sweat running down our foreheads. We were playing dodge ball. We always played dodge ball in phys. Ed. For being the outcast of my class, I was always picked first for this game, but only this game. I was always picked first because I have wicked dodging skills.

You see, I do gymnastics and go to national competitions. All that training has made me agile. I have two younger sisters who like to try and sneak up on me and throw things at me all the time. From that I have learned to be attentive and know when to dodge out of the way. Long story short, I can dodge.

There were two of us left, one from each team.

"You're going down this time Carter," my opponent taunted.

"Bring it," I said, a smirk plastered on my face.

He chucked the ball he was holding at me as hard as he could. It wasn't hard enough, however. I snatched the ball out of the air as it passed me and clutched it close to my chest.

"Out!" The teacher and I shouted at the same time. I cheered along with the rest of my team. We had won. Again.

"Good game, everyone," I called out.

"Next time, Carter. Next time," my defeated opponent—Brent—said as we shook hands. I grinned at him childishly.

My moment of fame was cut short as the bell rang. Everyone pushed past me to get to the change rooms. I sighed and followed the girls into the girl change room. I changed quickly, not wanting to be in there any longer than I had to be. I headed to my next class. My last class of the day.

It was Thursday and it was finally last block. I sighed and walked quickly, staring at the ground. I usually stare at my feet as I walk. Someone wrapped their arm around my shoulder and walked alongside me.

"Hey Snow," she said. Snow is the nickname she gave me. It's my nickname because of my love for snow. Sadly, it doesn't snow that often here.

"Hey Tallie," I said looking up at my best friend. She was grinning. She and I had completely different schedules, and this was the one class we shared. We walked down the hall together.

"Going to the egg hunt on Sunday?"Tallie asked.

"Of course I am," I replied.

"Still think you'll see him?"

"No Tallie, I know I'll see him," I said with a smirk. Tallie shook her head with a sigh.

"You're such a child," she said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

We walked into class and sat at our desks. It was chemistry. I love chemistry, although I don't understand half the stuff we've learnt. Brent walked in and gave me a dirty look as he sat down. I sighed. That was one thing I forgot to mention. Unless I'm on their dodge ball team or unless you're Tallie, everyone avoids and dislikes me.

People know that I still believe and so they avoid me. I am the outcast. It doesn't matter to me though; I don't care what they think. I know they're out there and this Sunday, I plan on catching one of them. It's been a dream of mine for a while. I'm often spacing out because of it.

"Do you wanna help?" I ask all of a sudden.

"Help? With what? Your hunt? I know I'm your friend and all, but I'll pass," Tallie said. I chuckled.

"I'll make you sugar cookies," I said mischievously.

"Okay!" Tallie said. I laughed. Tallie would do anything for my sugar cookies.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Watching TV," Tallie said.

"Cool, you can watch TV at my house," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," Tallie replied.

Tallie looked up as the teacher walked in.

"You're late Amy," she said. That caused snickers to erupt around us. Tallie was so laid back that she called her teachers by their first names.

"Tallie, how many times must we go over this?" The teacher said with a sigh. Tallie grinned.

"Right, I apologize, Miss T." She said. I chuckled slightly. The teacher cleared her throat and started the class's lesson.

We did a few reactions with different things—nothing dangerous—and learned more confusing stuff. When the bell finally rang, I gather my books and headed for my locker to put my books away.

It was warm out. It was always warm here. I live in a small town in California. I don't mind it here, but I would prefer to live in a place that has snow. When it snows here—very rarely—it doesn't stick.

"Hey!"Tallie called as she caught up with me. She grinned. "Got my stuff," she added.

"Good," I said. This town was very Catholic. So we have tomorrow—Friday— and this coming Monday off. Tallie planned on staying at my house for the long weekend.

"Wanna watch something scary tonight?" She asked. I scoffed.

"Yeah right," I said. I hate scary movies. I was easily scared and so horror movies were never really my thing. Tallie laughed.

"I know. I was just bugging you," she said. We laughed together as we turned down my street. I noticed someone standing in the street, spinning in circles. When they stopped spinning, I gasped and stopped walking. Could it be…?

**~Jack's Point Of View~ **

I felt like doing something fun. I decided to give snow to warm places. It was fun watching people in Arizona walk outside and see snow. Most people freaked out, wanting to know what was going on. All the others went out to play. I laughed and joined their games. Most of them didn't see me but some did. We laughed as we chucked snowballs at each other. It was fun.

Then, I moved on to a different place to mess with. I flew around for a while when I spotted a small town in California.

"Seems interesting," I said as I descended slowly.

The town was relatively small. Two streets were lined with houses on either side, the two streets across from each other. A tall marble fountain that must mark the town centre protruded from the ground in the middle of the two streets. The streets of houses were on the North and South sides of the fountain.

The streets to the East and West of the fountain were the market streets. The West street led to a dead end that held the town hall **(The city hall type building for the town XD) **building and the school. The east road eventually leads to the highway out of here.

The streets weren't packed with people, but they also weren't dead. Everyone knows each other and were all relatively friendly towards each other. I smiled slightly. It would be interesting to see their reactions to heaps of snow in the morning. A loud ringing to the west caught my attention. The school must be out.

Landing on the ground, I walked towards the North Street, looking at all the shops as I walked.

"Wow," I said as I turned down the North Street. Houses—All two stories—lined the street to the left and right. Trees lined the middle of the street, protected by a small concrete curb that kept cars away. The sight was quite breathtaking.

I turned in a couple of circles, taking in everything around me. That's when I noticed them. Two teenage girls. One was staring right at me.

**Author's Corner: So,there you have it! Chapter one. Gosh, my wrist hurts now from all that typing. XD Hope you guys enjoyed. So like I said, I will update this as soon as I can. I have started writing out chapter two; it's all a matter of when I work on in. So leave reviews and be patient with me. :3 Thanks! **


End file.
